I Am Number Three Book Two PREVIEW
by Discordant Night
Summary: A little teaser chapter for those who follow my Lorien Legacies story, I Am Number Three. This particular chapter is from The Revival of the Lost, which will become Book Two. Enjoy!


_**A.N. **_

_**Okay guys, Discordant Night here. I've been working on I Am Number Three, but I've also started work on something else.. I figure you guys would want to see it before anyone else.**_

_**It's not very long, but then again, this is ONLY a preview, so... Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six<strong>_

We're in a motel a couple miles inside of West Virginia, taking refuge from local law enforcement. I just finished dying Four's hair blonde, as well as shearing off Sam's. God, he looks sexy with short hair. Three's taken the liberty of dying his own hair in the room beside us, spouting something about 'The last time..' .

Adamus, one of the two good Mogadorians with us, is laying on the floor beside one of the beds with his laptop, searching the net for anything that might give us a clue as to where to go next. The other one, Yakasha, is taking a much needed shower while Madeline stands watch outside the bathroom door. (They said something about bad experiences with boys, and I can't help but to think that Nine is responsible for that.) Four's taken Bernie Kosar the Chimeara, for a patrol walk, leaving the rest of us to come up with a plan of action.

"Six," Sam says from his spot near the window. "What's the deal with your jewelry? I've never seen a Garde wear anything..." he pauses, searching for the right word. "Flashy."

I rub my wristguards, a nervous habit I think I picked up from my time on the run. "Huh?" I say. "Oh, these. They were a gift from my Cepan, Katrina. After she died, I met up with an old friend of hers, a Loric by the name of Zayne. He and his wife Luna trained me for a little bit, before their house was blown to pieces."

"What?" Sam says, incredulous.

"Long story," I say. "Anyways, the story behind the jewelry. The necklace, minus the crystal, was supposed to be a coming of age gift from my mother to me. The wristguards, well, they were custom made when I was a child, the metal bound to my blood. They amplify my powers threefold, as well as allowing me to better control those I already have."

"And what's with the crystal on the pendant?" Yakasha asks, newly emerging from the bathroom. She's dressed in her Mogadorian combat gear, a deep purple suit of skin-hugging material that, according to her, breathes better than anything on this planet. A pair of knives are strapped to her belt, their glowing blades sheathed in a leather casing. Her fire red hair has been bleached white, colored contacts put in to hide her grey eyes.

"The crystal," I say slowly, "Its said to hold Loric Mist in liquid form, which, according to my Cepan's letter, should be able to restore life to dead Loric. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to use it, seeing as all the Numbers before Three have been destroyed."

At this Adamus looks up from the laptop. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Six." He says cryptically.

"What do you mean, Adam?" Madeline says from her new spot atop the bed. "Do you know something we don't?"

Adamus's eyes flash purple before returning to their normal blue, but his voice changes to a tone I've never heard from a Mog before. _"We do know some things, Number Six," _The voice says. _"As far as our life, yes, I and Number Two are deceased. However, since Adam has so graciously allowed me to reside in his body, I am still conscious. I believe the same has happened with Number Two."_

I blank. "Number One?" I ask, disbelieving. "But, how?"

_"Thanks to a malfunctioning experiment, Adam and I were able to share the same body, allowing me to live on inside of his mind."_ One says._ "As for Two, she probably resides at Ashwood Estates, the Mogadorian city that Adam hails from."_

Adamus's eyes flash once more, his voice returning to normal. "As One was saying," he continues, "her body currently rests inside of a stasis tube under Ashwood Estates. If what I've been reading is correct, Two is there too."

"So you're saying that we could revive One and Two?" Yakasha asks.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Adamus replies. "All we need is their bodies, which would require a raid on the compound."

I nod. "If that's the case, we'll need backup."

Yakasha twists her hair thoughtfully. "What did you have in mind, Six?" she asks. "We do not have an army in reserve like the rest of my kind does."

I pull the phone I got last Halloween from my pocket and unlock it. "I've made a few friends too, Yakasha." I say. With that I punch in a sequence of numbers, lifting the phone to my ear.

One ring.

Two rings.

By the time the tone has sounded twice more I'm getting nervous. "Pick up, pick up!" Twice more it rings without answer. I hang up, disgusted, then punch in a second sequence.

"What's that?" Yakasha asks.

"Direct line," I say, agitated. "It's to be used only in emergencies."

The line rings once before being picked up by a familiar voice. "Hello?"

I sigh, relieved. "Luna! I need some help. Is Zayne there?"

I can hear Luna smile. "Of course, Maren. I'll put him on."

"No," I say quickly. "You'll want to hear this too."

When I finish explaining Adamus's plan, Zayne cracks his knuckles audibly. "Sounds like a good plan," he says, "But where do Lunaka and I come in?"

"Simple," I reply. "Adamus, Three and Four will raid the compound where One and Two are being held, while I provide cover with fog and storms. We need you two to provide backup with Yakasha and Madeline in the form of blaster fire and getaway vehicles."

"Hmm..." Zayne muses. "When do you plan on doing this?"

"As soon as possible." I say. "Of course, it would be easier if we had Nine, given Madeline's description of his powers, but I figured that we could rescue him after we get One and Two. Given the nature of his powers, I assume he can take care of himself for just a little while longer."

"Where are you?" Luna asks in the background.

I relay the question to Adamus, who pulls up a map. "We're just outside of Churchville, West Virginia."

"Good." Zayne says. "We'll be there in 45 minutes."

"See you then," Luna says, right before Zayne hangs up.

Three enters the room as I pocket the phone, his hair a shade of blonde that should never be found on a boy not in a boy band. "What's the deal, Six?" he asks.

Four enters behind him, Bernie Kosar on his shoulder in the form of a small bird of prey. "Yeah, what blondie said."

I rise and begin cleaning the motel room, ridding the dwelling of any sign that we'd been there. "Pack your things, boys. We're heading to DC." I say nonchalantly. "Let's go steal some Garde."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. <strong>_

_**Well, how was the teaser? This is only part of Book Two, which I've decided will be titled "The Revival of the Lost".**_

_**Anyways, tell me what you think. I look forward to reading what you all think of the next story.**_

_**- Discordant Night.**_


End file.
